The present disclosure relates to monitoring subterranean events using enhanced video.
Recognizing, quantifying and otherwise identifying subterranean events present a perpetual challenge in engineering and in accessing subterranean resources. The challenge, of course, stems from the fact that these events are under ground, and thus cannot be easily accessed, seen or measured. In some instances, the above-ground effects of subterranean events can aid in such identification. For example, an underground explosion, well control event, or other subterranean event might cause surface effects in the form of vibration or other movement of surface objects such as trees, soil, equipment, or other structures. In the case of a large-magnitude subterranean event occurring near the surface, such surface movement (or other above-ground effects) may be easily visible to the unaided naked eye. In other instances, such surface effects may be only minimally detectible, or completely below the threshold of detection, by the unaided naked eye. Sensors, used in a wellbore or at the surface, are conventionally employed to recognize and quantify subterranean events by measure characteristics of the event. However, sensors typically only measure the characteristics only at point locations, and sensors in many existing systems must be placed on or in direct contact with the region or media being sensed. Thus, operators must make do with few sensors and the corresponding limited data produced by the sensors or bear the expense and complexity of placing, communicating with and maintaining a complex sensor network. Moreover, complex sensor networks are often infeasible in remote, inaccessible, and/or underdeveloped locations.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.